dskfsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Friends
The Friends is an American-British Sitcom about six 20s-30s year olds living in New York in the 21st Century. It is a sequel to Friends; taking place in 2021, seventeen years after the original series ended. The Series was once again produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions but was solely created by Marta Kauffman. The Executive Producers for the shows full run contained the trio as well as Calum Kelmer and Lisa Kudrow. All original six friends appear in the show in guest roles with them all appearing the first three episodes of Season One. Other returning characters are Gunther, Mike Hannagin, Erika and Jack Bing, Emma Geller and Ben Geller. The Latter two star as main cast members throughout the series. I'll Be There For You by the Rememberants once again serves as the series' theme song. Premise In January 2020 it was revealed that NBC had accepted Kauffman's request to film a mini-series which would last three episodes about the life of the group just under twenty years after the show ended. However, it was later announced that the show would be a full series of 22 Episodes. It was also revealed that the original main cast would not be the core focus of the show and instead a new group, who would be linked to the characters, would serve as the shows main chaacters. When announcing the characters and cast; it was revealed that each character would ressemble an original cast member with Zendaya playing a Chandler inspired character, Chloe Grace Moretz playing a Phoebe based characer, Brie Larson playing a Monica inspired character, Taron Egerton playing a Joey inspired character, Calum Kelmer playing a character similar to Rachel and finally Cole Sprouse returning to portray Ben Geller, the son of Ross Geller. It was later reported that since Cole was unable to film for the series, his twin brother Dylan Sprouse would step into the role. Cast and Characters Main Cast Zendaya as Debby Beltrami Debby is roommates with Mellissa and Kara when the series begins, they live in a cramped apartment which they hate. Debby works as a real estate agent who makes a steady stream of money, however, it is revealed in episode two that neither of her roommates actually know what her job was, since she wastes it all on her gambling addiction, they assumed she didn't actually have a job and was living off her parents money. When their apartment burns down in the pilot, they struggle to find a place to live, however; Ben, who is in love with Debby, manages to find an apartment which is open while he is viewing it with his father and aunt. It is revealed that the apartment is his aunt Monica's old apartment, Ben decides to secure the apartment for his love interest and her friends in order to have them move in nearby. Chloe Grace Moretz as Mellissa Pompador Brie Larson as Kara Allander Taron Egerton as Rick Spence Calum Kelmer as Zac Stark Zac is a former News Anchor who is fired at the start of the series for making a joke on air which ended up offending too many viewers, he is cocky and charming but deep down a kind-hearted person. He is welcomed into the group when Rick, who has been his hair stylist for five years, finds out he lost his job. He shuts the offer down and leaves to return home only to find that his apartment is being taken away from him by his landlady as she knows he wont be able to pay for it and she has a way better client. He returns to Central Perk where he apologises for how he acted, Rick says he would let him move in with him but he has no room. Instead, he offers up Ben's spare room, which although initially resistant, he allows Zac to stay, on the condition he gets a job to pay. Dylan Sprouse as Ben Geller Peyton List as Emma Geller Supporting Cast * Jennifer Aniston as Rachel Geller * Courtney Cox as Monica Geller * Lisa Kudrow as Phoebe Hannigan * Matt LeBlanc as Joey Tribbianni * David Schwimmer as Ross Geller * Paul Rudd as Mike Hannigan * James Michael Tyler as Gunther